


Supper, Storms, and Talking

by Goodneighbor_Neighbor (Fan_by_Proxy)



Series: Commonwealth Canons (Yvette) [23]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cuckolding, Domestic Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_by_Proxy/pseuds/Goodneighbor_Neighbor
Summary: Edward Deegan has a check-in conversation about what exactly Hancock gets out of the current arrangement as he continues to think on whether the poly arrangement works for him, and gets straight answers and a nice evening out of it.
Relationships: Edward Deegan/John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor, John Hancock & Female Sole Survivor, John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Commonwealth Canons (Yvette) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737616
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Stoop Talks

Hancock sat on the curb just outside the gate to Goodneighbor and fished his smokes out of his jacket, tapping one out from the bottom and then offering the pack to Edward sitting to his left. “They’re clean.” he joked.

Edward snorted, taking one. “Pretty sure if you were gonna kill me, it wouldn’t be within earshot of your wife.” He still had a couple of decent matches left in a book; it would mean leaning in a little close together, but he was pretty sure he could get them both lit on one.

“You never struck me as a screamer.” Hancock replied drily as he leaned in easily to accept the light.

Thumping his chest to clear a surprised and mistimed cough, Edward shook his head. “Too used to secrets, I guess.”

Hancock gave a little laugh and blew a little smoke. “That shit shortens your life man, I’m tellin’ ya.” He took another deep inhale, savoring the bitter burn before letting it go. “So what’s on your mind, Ed?”

It was a loaded question he’d absolutely brought down on himself when he asked Hancock for a sit-down ‘away from the missus’; there was a lot on his mind and only a little of it that felt safe to share. “I guess I just…” Edward hesitated, words disappearing like dust between the buildings.

“You uh…you need a check-in.” Hancock watched the other ghoul tense, watched the cigarette slowly burn down without much smoke. “A chat, to make sure everything’s still on the up-and-up.” he added.

Edward nodded. “Yeah...yeah, I just…I’m still struggling to wrap my head around it. I mean uh…” he sighed, taking off his cap to run a hand over his head and try to scratch at the confusion.

“Just say what you gotta say, my man.” Hancock replied. “Trying to predict a conversation’s fuckin’ hard, just trips you up and you don’t get said what you need to get said.” he said, lightly nudging Edward with his elbow.

“And if it’s a talk we’ve had before?” Edward asked, raising a brow and shooting Hancock a cautious look.

The mayor shrugged. “Sometimes reassurance bears repeating a few times, ya know?”

Edward sat quietly for a few moments, watching a scrap of something flutter in the breeze that was caught between the buildings. “I guess…for starters…” he began slowly. “How’s this work for you? I mean what’s it…what’s it get you?”

Hancock shrugged. “A happy wife? I’m pretty simple man: cheap chems, clean bed, happy wife equals _good_ fuckin’ life.”

Edward snorted, shaking his head. “Not what I mean, I mean…I…” he fumbled again. They were something like friends--had to be, considering what they got into together (which was its own baggage to be buried)--but Edward wasn’t sure they were friendly enough that Hancock wouldn’t get annoyed at being asked about specifics.

“Look…there’s a couple of things I get outta this arrangement, and if you need me to spell it out, I’ll try my best. You just gotta be able to look me in the eye and ask.” Hancock said firmly. The guy had spent the better part of 200-plus years working a job that _demanded_ a detailed eye and a lot of discretion; between that and some old-world baggage that Ed hadn’t made them privy to, what they were doing was already way outside the old boy’s comfort zone. Hancock had mostly come around to being understanding about it; but if this was Ed’s long walk around asking for permission to break it off…well Hancock wasn’t really looking forward to coming up with some kind of sensible answer to that.

“Yeah. Yeah I’d appreciate it if you spelled it out. I want to understand, so I can….so I can better get it organized in my own head. Ya know?”

Hancock nodded. “Yeah, I can get it. So thing one? My wife--and I’m saying _my_ wife, because…” he trailed off, hand over his mouth to try and stifle the dopey grin that never failed to follow that phrase. It didn’t work. “Because I still can’t believe I get to say that--I’m _still_ fucking crazy about her, and it ain’t about _owning_ her when I say ‘my’, it’s bragging that I got the privilege, ya dig?” he paused.

Edward nodded a little.

“Good. So thing one, my wife is one of the sexiest people I’ve ever met in my goddamn life. Hands down, she’s replaced _a lot_ of fantasy faces, ok?” Hancock finished the first cigarette and started another, declining Edward’s matchbook to keep them even; at some point he was going to have to start using flint to get his lights lit. “So we’re all fooling around, or she’s putting on a show for me, I’m not thinking some jealous shit. I’m thinking ‘fuck, this sexy woman’s giving me plenty for the midnight-shakes, ain’t I fuckin’ lucky’.” He turned his face to blow the smoke away from Ed. “Thing two…I _do_ get jealous, Ed. Won’t lie and say I won’t, but when that shit jumps up, most of the time I can put it to bed with a cold, hard _fact_ : I trust my wife. It’s just a fact of the universe, my man: fire’s hot, water’s wet, and what I got is built on the kinda trust you only get when you go through some real deep, serious shit with somebody.” Hancock said frankly. “It ain’t just that she’s saved my life--cuz she has. And it ain’t that I’ve saved hers….I kinda have. We’ve fought, we talked…she’s seen me through some bad times, and I…I’ve held her through some pretty bad times of her own. If we weren’t sitting outside, I might even tell you a couple. Maybe another night.” Hancock patted his jacket for the flask.

Edward went into the pouch at his hip and pulled out a can of water. “All I got on me.”

“Fuckin’ dry mouth.” Hancock said with a snort, taking it. “Thanks.” he said raggedly after a long swallow, passing the can back.

Edward nodded.

“Only regret I got about any of it is that I didn’t sack up and tell her how I felt sooner--maybe things went the way they have because they were supposed to, but who fuckin’ knows?” he shrugged. “Anyway…most of the time, quick reminder to myself is all I need; and the times it’s a little harder, I check in with her. You know our gal: she ain’t shy about her feelings, doesn’t hold back the affection.”

Nodding again, Edward then twisted the can around to take a sip and miss the spot Hancock had sipped from. One complicated set of baggage at a time, after all.

“So I get a check-in, she gets me to tell her how I feel, we talk about it, and by the end it’s all settled. Helps a lot.” Hancock said airily; make it sound like no big deal, and maybe Ed would loosen up and start taking more advantage of that part of this relationship. “Am I making sense so far?”

“Some…” Edward rubbed the back of his neck. “Kinda nice to hear jealousy’s not…ya know, a big deal. I guess.” he fumbled.

“Hey, it goes both ways. I flirt, I party, sometimes she’s gotta throw a rope on me and get her own check-in.” Hancock grinned. “Not always metaphorical, which leads into thing three.” he waggled his brows, laughing as Ed’s eyes rolled. “She gets me off, no doubt. I also get off on her getting off--so as long as _you’re_ not being a slack-ass…” Hancock slapped him on the back, laughing at the rattling cough that usually signaled Ed’s embarrassment.

Edward thumped his chest to clear it.

“Alright, alright, I’ll let up.” Hancock held his hands up in a lazy surrender. “So when I’m hanging back, doing a little more watching--it’s both because I’m storing shit for later,” he tapped his temple, “and because it’s real confirmation that you two are getting on, which I’m sincerely glad for. Kinda into, at this point.” he shrugged.

Edward sat quietly, taking another sip before offering the can back to Hancock. It made sense, in a kind of circular way. “Sometimes…I feel like…I’m intruding. By being around.” he confessed.

“If you were, we wouldn’t have you around.” Hancock said frankly, taking another sip and not giving a damn where his lips landed on the can. “I get it though; sometimes when you’re actually letting loose on her, I kinda feel the same way.”

“You do?” That was surprising to hear; Hancock always came off so sure, even when he was goofing off.

Hancock nodded. “Oh yeah, like when you get her by the back of the neck, I can’t hear what you’re saying to her but her knees are all wobbly? Sometimes I do think ‘damn, I should clear out’. But dirtier angels prevail and I hang around, because ya know--1-2-3.” he grinned.

Edward snorted. “Right. I appreciate the bullet list.”

“I figured you would.” Hancock replied cheerfully. “In all seriousness Ed…as far as I know, I’m ok with things, my wife’s ok with things…and if you’re not ok with things, or you still need to talk a little more to get there, just say so.”

“I’m still…unpacking a lot of stuff. I’m not _not_ -ok. If I don’t think too hard, it’s pretty…uh, it’s pretty swell.” Edward admitted. “Problem is, it’s hard to turn off the thinking a lot of the time.”

“Hey, that’s fair. Trust me man, I could probably fill a couple of terminals writing up all the times I over-think when shit’s going real good.” Hancock said sympathetically. “Only advice I got for that, you’d probably only take half of it. Maybe two-thirds.” he grinned.

Edward raised a brow.

“Good booze, good chems, and a _real_ dirty fuck. I mean like breaking out a fantasy or trying some weird shit.” Hancock counted off with his fingers, still grinning.

The bark of laughter came with a head shake; Edward massaged his chest to ease the roughness a real laugh always left behind. He hadn’t laughed aloud much even before the ghouling…and after there hadn’t been too many opportunities for it. They were starting to come around more often though, the more his life changed. “One-third. Drink too much, I get a bad case of whiskey-dick.”

Hancock winced. “Bummer. Me, I’m the opposite. Getting up is fine, getting off turns into a real hit-or-miss.” He finished another cigarette. “Good thing we’re with a gal with a big drive; nobody gets missed out.”

“True enough.” Edward said quietly, finishing the water. “One more question, if it’s alright, Hancock?”

“Hey, how about when we’re talking between the two of us, no Goodneighbor business, you call me John? Help you…ya know, feel more settled maybe?” Hancock offered. He’d been mulling over that idea for a little while, offering up that informality. Truth-be-told, nobody really ever used his first name _as_ his name besides his wife--that was mostly by design, but guys like Edward probably did better with more obvious separations between work and play.

 _That_ was a startling offer; Edward wished he hadn’t finished off the water. Clearly the dry-mouth was catching. “I’ll uh…I’ll try. Deal?”

“Deal. Now go ahead and ask what you wanted to ask.”

Edward took a deep breath. “What…do I need to do to get the chance to wake up with…with my girlfriend, after a date?” his mouth twisted around the words, cheeks tickled by the newness of the phrase and a hot blush. “That came out wrong--” he started trying to amend almost immediately, but Hancock threw a hand up.

“Did it? You’re dating her, the three of us already agreed that we’re not hiding shit. If this were way-back-when, would you be ready to call her your girlfriend after the number of dates you’ve had just-you-two?” Hancock asked, patiently.

Edward coughed again, rubbed the back of his neck, then took a deep breath. “Probably wouldn’t be like _this_ exactly, but yeah. Probably uh…definitely would’ve tried it out on her first but…ya know. This is a little different.”

“Ok..so the second part of that…” Hancock rubbed his chin. “Lemme have…lemme have a little more patience, Ed. You know _all_ that shit I told you earlier?” he waited for the nod of assent before going on. “All of it’s in play, but right now, one of the ways I soothe myself a-chemically is…is waking up next to my wife. Knowing where she’s put her head down and her generally being the first thing I can focus my eyes on in the morning. I know it’s not the fairest thing right now…” It was Hancock’s turn to roll his shoulders awkwardly and struggle to put together a sentence that made sense that didn’t also make him feel horribly vulnerable.

It _wasn’t_ fair, but the logic was there; Edward held up a hand. “Ok. Kinda like her thing about you not jumping into a Watch Party with both feet?”

“ _Yeah_.” Hancock replied gratefully. “And, _and_ in my defense, even if you two were just friends and she wasn’t seeing anybody else, I’d still be asking her for that. Ya know, just be home before sun-up, that kind of thing. Because you know how she gets when she starts working on anything for anybody.”

Edward nodded sagely. “That was one of the good things about working with her, when I was still working for Jack. I didn’t _have_ to babysit her through a job, she’d get it done with or without me.”

“Yeah, right? So…it’s a little bit you, and a lotta bit me being me and her being her. So it’s nothing personal, ya know?” That was the important part to get across; the more Ed hung around, the more Hancock was getting to like him. It was kind of surprising; normally the stern, mercenary type didn’t do much more than put him on edge. But underneath all that hyper-focus, serious shit was a guy who was alright to share a beer and a gal with. “I’m trying.” he added.

“As long as it’s nothing personal.” Edward replied sincerely.

“And…you _are_ welcome to hang around the State more, ya know? I mean even when you’re not on beat or picking up your girlfriend, or dropping her off, or fucking around, ya know?” Goddammit, the insecurity was jumping up. Hancock sighed and pulled out some Jet to calm down; Edward was a reasonable guy, they were having an honest conversation, nothing was tanking.

“I’ll keep that in mind…John.” Edward nodded. It was probably more than a little petty to find any comfort in Hancock’s obvious anxiety; but knowing that…it wasn’t just _him_ with things to unpack and sort through and deal with? It was a relief.

Hancock nodded after the hit wore off. “We good, Ed?”

“We’re good. John.” Edward replied; it would be some time before that stopped being _weird_. But he appreciated the sentiment.

“Good. C’mon,” Hancock nudged Ed’s thigh with the back of his hand, “if you got no better plans, may as well come up and have dinner with us.”

“Let me swing by my place and switch out shoes. Soles are dying, I’m trying to keep’em as long as I can.” Edward explained to Hancock’s curious look.

Hancock nodded. “Size you wear, man?”

Edward snorted. “Thirteen.”

“...well shit. Can’t help you, but I’ll keep an ear out.” Hancock offered, dusting himself off.

“At this point, I’d cut off the little toes and cram’em into a twelve.” Edward replied, reaching for the door to Goodneighbor.

“You still have yours? Damn.” Hancock snapped his fingers.

Edward snorted, shaking his head and ignoring the cheeky grin Hancock flashed at him as he slid by. Hancock laughed anyway, taking the steps up to the door of the Statehouse fleet as always. Edward plodded home, feeling at least partly relieved. It’d take a few nights’ sleep to really get his head wrapped around things. But being able to get so frank about at least a couple of worries really had gone a long way to settling some confusions.


	2. Dinner, then Bedtime

Hancock followed the good smells coming out of the crappy kitchen on the first floor…he was _really_ going to have to put in some kind of upgrades there. It wasn’t just a place to store crisp cans and extra booze and chems…and pants sometimes; _his wife_ was using it like the real deal. “Beautiful, I don’t know what’s going on but I already like it.” he said as he slid in behind her to nuzzle her neck and wrap his arms around her waist.

“Careful, _Jean_. Hot pan, hot oil.” Yvette murmured, leaning back into him a little.

“Hot wife.” he teased, setting his teeth against her skin without biting down. The temptation was there, but not when she was so good to warn him about the hot things happening in her hands. “You uh…you makin’ plenty, beautiful?”

Yvette paused. “If you have invited the Watch to dinner again, you are going to have to go and bring me more food to cook, and tell them to be patient while it cooks.”

“Oh no, no, not that many--just Ed. Ran into him outside, reached out, ya know.” Hancock said casually. He’d get around to telling her the finer points of the conversation; it hadn’t been anything too surprising so there wasn’t anything to forewarn. “He just needed to change his shoes. You know he wears a thirteen?”

“ _Oh!_ He must have such a terrible time to find fitting shoes.” Yvette said sympathetically. “It will be something to look for; maybe we can find another lucky stash.”

Hancock rested his chin on her shoulder, watching the magic in the pan happen. There was some wild onion and tato and butter going around with some flecks of green he wasn’t quite sure of. “Anything I can do to help?”

“ _Non, non_. The stag meat is already roasted and sitting rest, I am only finishing making these brown before I wilt some greens with it*.” she murmured.

Hancock sighed contentedly. It wasn’t that he _expected_ a hot meal when they both were home; it was a treat even after all this time. He just liked it best when they both were home, healed up, and things were running smooth.

“Actually, if you would take down a bottle of the Slog wine?” Yvette asked; if they didn’t pull apart soon, dinner would be late…and burned. It had happened before, after all.

“Sure, beautiful.” Hancock kissed her neck again and then moved away to do as asked without complaint; the rising arousal had been slow and lazy, and could wait through dinner at least.

“ _Merci_.” she smiled at him.

Hancock grinned back at her, going on to set up the table for three to have a sit down. It took a lot of restraint to keep from lifting the cover on the meat and sneak a bite...but he wasn’t trying to take a spoon to the back of the hand tonight!

***

“A pet bear.” Edward said flatly, letting Yvette refill his glass. They were still sitting around the formica table in the kitchen, taking down another bottle of wine and just talking around. His stomach was full, his head a little numb, and his mood damn near perky.

Hancock nodded, grinding the filter into the ashtray. “Had a collar and everything.” he snorted, taking the bottle from her to fill her glass before his; the bottom of the bottle was his favorite part anyway. “So me and the bear are ass-over-teakettle down the hill and she’s still at the top cussing like a sailor and emptying all of the clips.”

Edward made a mirthful noise. “Now _that_ I believe, because I’ve seen it.”

“I can always take my pants off, show off the scars.” Hancock teased.

“Not at the dinner table, _Jean_.” Yvette snorted, swatting him.

“You weren’t complaining this morning.” he teased, leaning over to nuzzle her cheek, following it up with a kiss as she giggled.

“You must’ve cleaned up during range competitions.” Edward said offhandedly, going for a cigarette. He wiggled his toes inside his shoes; a size too small but relaxed and beat-up enough it didn’t strain his feet to walk in them; at least for as long as it took to get from his place to this place.

“Hm? Oh _non, non_. To be truthful, I did not shoot before the Vault time. I was always more of a baseball bat kind of girl, if I had to be any kind of violent girl.” Yvette shrugged, toeing off her shoes under the table and flexing her feet to stretch. “Protesting sometimes can be ugly.” she added.

Edward gawped at her. “You’re…you’re _serious_? No shooting at all before this?”

“I said the same thing when she told me that.” Hancock said as he stretched.

Yvette shook her head, rolling her eyes. “I cannot explain it. I did not shoot before this; and I still do not like guns very well at all. But when it is time to shoot, it is like time goes slow, and I can almost make little X’s for the bullets to hit. I do not know how, or why**.” she shrugged.

“We’re not complaining.” Edward replied.

“Fuck no; it’s just a surprise. If you were one of the farm kids, learning to shoot the eyes outta Mole-rats at 150 yards at like eight, it’d make more sense.” Hancock added.

“Oh, my early shooting was not nearly so effective--more spraying while praying.” Yvette said. “Preston was very kind and patient to start to teach me how to be calmer. The calmer I can be as I shoot, the more accurate I can be, until…” she made a gun with her fingers and pointed straight ahead, miming a steady shot and mouthing ‘bang-bang’.

Edward coughed to cover up a deeper, rattling laugh. “Spray-and-pray, huh?”

Yvette shrugged. “At least the dangerous end of a gun is very obvious.”

“See, you think it’s the end the bullet comes out of; Ed and I know better.” Hancock teased. “If it’s your gun, dangerous end’s the sexy part.” he winked.

Edward snorted.

Yvette rolled her eyes and shook her head again, opening her mouth to either reprimand or joke back--she wasn’t sure which yet--then froze.

Hancock frowned, then saw the little tilt of her head and heard her sudden, sharp breath. He saw Edward’s concerned face and leaned on his elbow to get closer so he could talk low. “We’re getting a rad storm. She can pick it up before I do; freaks her out.”

“ _Oh_.” Edward said softly. “What do we do?”

Hancock patted the back of her hand, harder than normal to try and get past the very palpable tension. “Beautiful? Hey, beautiful, come back.”

Yvette visibly shook, blinking rapidly and taking a deep breath. “ _Pardon_. Storm is coming.” she rubbed her temples.

“Sounds like that’s our cue to call it a night. Don’t forget your shoes under the table.” Hancock said softly, rubbing the back of her hand. “Ed, you wanna bunk here?” he said it casually, not knowing if Edward had ever ridden out a Rad-storm with her before.

Edward nodded without hesitation, bending down to pick up her shoes before pushing back from the table. Hancock was getting up too, getting an arm around her and talking low in her ear. It was a little weird and at the same time not really that strange--Rad storms could get pretty ugly, and even a short one dumped a lot of rads on the world. He supposed it was just a little surprising that a woman who raided Raiders could be unnerved by something as naturally unnatural as a Rad-storm.

***

“ _There_ …and she’s out.” Hancock murmured as Yvette went slack between them. He rolled away a little to put the needle on the nightstand, then rolled back in.

Edward, with his back against the wall and one arm under her head, watched quietly. They were in one of the spare flop spaces, on a pair of beds pushed together with the mattresses laid across them. In all honesty, it gave a pretty good amount of space to be in. The room’s window was boarded up pretty tightly, but he could still see the flashes of yellow and green, and the air was thick with Rad-smell. “Didn’t know these got her so bad.” He said softly.

Hancock nodded, working his arms around Yvette’s waist and spooning up to her. “Yeah. Stresses her out; they’re different enough to regular rain, she picks up on them fast.” That was sort of the truth, at least in places. “Swear she can even smell the rads.” he half-joked.

“You’d think she was a Ghoul.” Edward snorted, watching her frown even in a deep, drugged sleep.

“Yeah…” Hancock left it at that.

“Never thought about how the storms feel to somebody who’s not a Ghoul.” Edward admitted as he brushed some hair out of her face. “And the regular storms didn’t used to be this way, that’s true…” he trailed off, thoughtful. There were still things about the old days he missed, even after all this time (fresh Fancy Lads being the top of the list), but he hadn’t thought to miss a good clean rain beyond its convenience over post-bomb rains. “So…knock her out for it?”

“When we can. I mean she’s tough, she manages when we can’t…I feel better when we can though. Selfish, I know.” Hancock shrugged, snugging up against her tighter. “I just hate seeing her all tense, ya know?”

Edward nodded. “So best advice is to hunker down with her, try to shield?” he asked. “Just for future reference.”

Hancock nodded. “Yeah. Not a gal you want anxious while armed.” he teased.

“No kidding.” Edward said drily.

Yvette whimpered in her sleep, hands clenching under her chin.

Hancock tightened his grip around her waist, curling tighter to her. He didn’t say anything.

Edward kissed her forehead, stretching his legs out fully and feeling the bars at the foot of the bed against his heels. He started to reach over her to pull on Hancock, to get her sandwiched between their bodies tighter, then hesitated.

Hancock snorted. “Don’t be _that_ guy.”

“Sorry. Wasn’t trying to be.” Edward said as he let his hand come down on Hancock’s bicep to pull both of them closer to him. He closed his eyes, and just listened. The storm sounded like most every other storm; rumbling and clanging with a shrill whine from the lightening and the rad load. It was about the only thing that could quiet down the Neighborhood’s party; nearly everyone went in and hunkered down to wait it out.

Yvette’s whimpers didn’t have much of a set pattern, and were occasionally followed by a groan and a soft not-quite-word that might’ve been ‘no’. She didn’t move much thanks to Hancock’s chem-cocktail, and that was probably a good thing for him; the girl had a _wicked_ knee. Eventually the soft noises were joined by a gurgling snore--Hancock’s obviously. After listening to the pair for a little while, Edward slowly opened his eyes, just to take things in. The storm had blown over for the most part, although he could just make out the yellow-green unnatural haze between the boards over the window. Eventually it too would dissipate and there’d just be the darkness and neon of Goodneighbor at night.

There was a throw at the foot of the bed. Edward very carefully eased his arm from under Yvette’s head and managed to sit up without shaking the bed too much, reaching down to grab the throw and pull it over her and Hancock. He could, with a little contorting, get out of the bed and head back to his place; let them settle and see her around the Neighborhood tomorrow. He could also lie right back down and spend the night the way he’d spent dinner…in company he liked, whose secrets were the little kind that everyone had--just the personal kind, that being privy to was a sign of trust, not obligation.

Edward settled back down slowly and carefully. There was a little more wiggle room now that the storm was over and the other two had relaxed their positions just a little. He could just about lie on his back, with a beautiful gal beside him-- _his girlfriend_ (still weird to say)--and his something-like-a-friend John (also _very_ weird to say) on the other side. It was soft, and domestic, and minus the Rad storm…a really nice way to end the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yummy side dish recipe: take some onions and garlic and sweat them over medium heat with a little bit of salt and butter until they're soft and lightly colored; then add cut up potatoes (and parsley, if you're of a want-to) and give it a toss, add a little more butter, and cook it all together until the potatoes are soft (you can also crank the heat a little towards the end to get some color on the potatoes--that ups the yummy but you do have to keep watch or else things want to burn...or maybe that's just me lol). Take that off the heat, throw a bunch of spinach and toss it all together. The spinach wilts but shouldn't get slimy as long as you've got the pan off the heat and don't let it just sit to moulder (I HATE slimy spinach). Bam, tasty side dish that makes you feel like an adult!  
> Yes, I was hungry while I was writing >.>
> 
> **Don't mind me, just figuring out how to canonize VATS :D

**Author's Note:**

> Edward's coming along nicely, isn't he? :D I need to write more Edward and Hancock hanging out, because it's a fun dynamic. Especially since some latent bisexuality starting to creep up in Edward :D But that's baggage for another time, lol


End file.
